Never happy again Dramione
by Draxi-writer
Summary: Short and sad Dramione story D:


Short story hope you enjoy it 3

_**I LOVE YOU**_

It was yulle ball .Everyone was dancing and having fun,every girl was beautiful,food was delicius,and all in all it was fun

until Hermione disappierd

"Hey Guys do you know where Hermione is?"Krum said worried

"No why?"Harry said

"She disappierd"

"WHAT?!"Ron and Harry said in the same time

"Yea we can't find her"

They beacme worried and started looking for her

"Maybe she is the potions class...we have that test in a week"Ron smiled

"I'll ckeck in common room"Harry told Ron

she wasn't in potions class

she wasn't in common room

"WAIT?...Ron...Her favoutir place in Hogwarts?"

"LIBRARY!"

they rushed threw the halls

swetie and worried

they wanted to get there as soon as possibel

when the opened the door

Irima Prince

the librarian at the tame was there

she told them to be quiet

Ron wisperd"Yea this is a LIBRARY"

Irma said angry"Noo!"

and pointed at Hermione and **DRACO?**

They were in soch

And Irma explained to them

"You see...Miss-Hermione came here in her dress...she was scared...for some reason...but she asked me to hide her...and i did"

"I snuck into common room and got her PJ's ...and she changed...she was rader sleepy..."

"And then i went to ckeck who was knocking on the door...it was that Malfoy boy...I didn't want to let him in..."

"But he claimed...he knows her... and Hermione told that I could let him and ONLY HIM in and nobody else..."

"They had a littel argument about some things...but then they sat in silence...and Draco took a book..."

"It was some kind of bed time story about the prince and a princess..."she said with a smile

"and then Hermione...pute'd her head on his shoulder and she fell asleep..."

"Draco removed her brown hair of her face and kissed he on the forhead..."

"And then smiled and kissed kim on the cheek..."

"And they fell asleep...they are..."she paused "They are..."she said with a tear in her eye

"They are what?"Harry asked

"Well...once I knew a girl...just like her...she was brave griffindor...and she felt in love with a guy but he wasn't right for her...she loved him very much..."

"But...her friends would hate her if she told him her true feelings...so she married his enemy,and had a kid named..."

**"Harry** **Potter**"

Harry was speechless...

"Wha...at?"He said in a weak voice

"And..."Ron said

"They are the same replica of this..."

"How do you mean?"Harry asked

"Well...story repets it self...she will never be happy...as today"Irma wiped her tears and smiled

"Now hurry up,i have to wake them up unfortunly...they are very cute together"Irma said

After they got out of the library Harry asked

They we're walking down the hall

"I was thinking about it?"

"me too?"

"We want Hermione to be happy but everything that Irma said is probbalby true..."Harry looked sad

"Yea...you know what lets make a promise...I promise that I would not Marry Hermione Jean Granger "Ron smiled

"I promise"harry Laughed

they run threw the halls happy

**-8 ****_YEARS LATER_****-**

"You are now husband and wife...you may kiss the bride"

everyone cheerd

at Ron and Hermione

for their marrige!

"Congrats! guys"Ginny said

**after some chatting And congras** ...**hermione noticed draco in his silver suit sitting in a chair alone**

**Ahe approched** _**him**_

"Hey"

"Hi"

They both smiled

"Why are you here?"

"Well..."he said smiling

"At least one of us can be happy...I didn't want to miss a chance you living it up"Draco said fake smiling

Hermione was staring at his eyes"Do...You?"

"Do you think...I f things were different...we would be together?"Draco asked smiling

"Of course why not"Hermione said

She hugged Draco and wisperd"I love you"in a very soft voice

"I love you to"he wisperd in a even softer voice

She smiled she giggeld

Irma aproch'd Ron and Harry

"I told you she wouldn't be happy"

"How do you mean...It's her wedding day?" Harry and Ron asked

"well...take a good look at her" she pointed to hermione and Draco "Those are the pepol who would be happy with each other"

"Hope you know what you did" she patted Ron and Harry on the back...and left

Ron turned to Harry"Well...its too late now..."

"We detoryed them"

"**And they won't be happy**" Harry said saddly

From that day...Hermione was never happy as she was with Draco

From that day...Draco was never happy as he was with Hermione

They deserved a **happy ending**.but they **_never got_** one...

...

_**Hope you liked the story...I'm sorry abou sad ending...it hited me more than it hited you :(**_

_**please share story and**_

_**Rewiew :)**_

_**Draxi-writer**_


End file.
